


Draco Malfoy: Human Disaster

by fuxked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dracos thoughs age 11-19, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxked/pseuds/fuxked
Summary: Draco was 11 the first time he met Harry Potter.





	Draco Malfoy: Human Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title. I didn't actually have one planned so, that's about as good as it's going to get.
> 
> Hope you enjoy !!
> 
> [Check Out My Tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/petitebaguettte)

Draco was 11 the first time he met Harry Potter. Inside a robe shop before he even knew who the boy in ratty, oversized clothing even really was. Where he unknowingly enforced a stereotype that shaped that boys whole life. On a train where he followed his father's rule and looked down on anyone deemed less than him. Where he felt the sharp sting of rejection for the first time. 

Draco was 12 when he realizes his father might not always be right. That those he was always told were less and unworthy might not be as dirty and undeserving as he'd come to believe they were. When he had stuck a torn out page from a book in Hermione Granger's cold, frozen hand, hoping that someone, anyone, would find it and put an end to the muggleborns being petrified.

Draco is 13 when he realizes the consequences of his words. When he was powerless to do anything but sit back and pretend that it was what he had wanted all along, that getting a hippogriff sentenced to death was something he was proud of. That getting a broken nose by a girl wasn't something he deserved. Pretending that the hippogriff suddenly going missing wasn't something he was grateful or happy for.

Draco was 14 when his life changed forever. When Cedric Diggory died and the Dark Lord was suddenly living in his home. When he had to watch a teacher show them unforgivables and found himself sickened to his core. When he met Viktor Krum and realized he wasn't as straight as he was supposed to be. When he realized he didn't have a choice about his future. 

Draco was 15 when he realized his father was not someone he wanted to look up to, was not someone he wanted to be around. Was not someone he wanted to turn into. When he met his relatives who had been in prison his whole life, who were now also suddenly living in his house. When, for the first time, he was terrified to leave his room. When all he wanted was an out, but none came.

Draco was 16 when he had the dark mark branded into his arm forever. When he found that long sleeves were his new best friend. When he got tasted with an impossible job from the Dark Lord and he was guaranteed to fail. When Harry Potter slashed him open inside a bathroom and he threw up in the next morning when he had found himself awake and alive in the hospital wing.

Draco was 17 when he had lost hope. When he was forced to torture his classmates and attend death eater raids. When Harry Potter was missing and no one knew where he was or what he was doing. When that same boy was suddenly captured and brought to the Manor. Where he lied and watched the boy's best friend get tortured. When he was almost killed in a fire until his rival saved him at the last minute. When Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord and there was a small flicker of hope in his heart. 

Draco was 18 when things finally seemed to take a change for the better. When he was pardoned for his role in the war by the Savior. When he had made amends with Harry Potter. When he went back to Hogwarts to redo his final year. When he was left alone and he finally got the chance to breath. When suddenly found himself friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. 

Draco was 19 when he finally felt at peace. With an acceptance letter for healer training and a promise of forever with Harry. When he had finally felt the sweet embrace of acceptance and love. When he knew that everything would be okay after all.


End file.
